Only Time Can Heal a Broken Heart
by sugar pot o' doom
Summary: Ryoma gets a girlfriend, leaving a heartbroken Sakuno. Will she find love in another's embrace? Ryo?, Sakuno?, MomoOC, InuiOC, FujiOC, AtobeOC, Kamio?
1. Sakuno's Woes

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis! If we did, we would have a lot more girls, so they could all have girlfriends and be happy, and people wouldn't write disgusting yaoi.

Sakuno cried helplessly into her pillow, threading her fingers through her long, amber hair. Ryoma was in love with another girl. This was impossible! She loved him with all of her heart, and he just walked over her like she was nothing. She couldn't live like this. She almost felt like burning her diary and shoving the ashed reamins down his throat, maybe he would taste all of her bitter love confessions she had written.

"How can he..." she sniffled, curling into a ball. "How can he love her? She can't be as good as me. Even if she is my best friend. THIS ISN'T FAIR."

Sakuno let the tears flow, taking comfort from the pain they brought. Not even her ringing cell phone could stop the tears. In fact they only ran faster, Ryoma had been listening to that song one day, that was why she had chosen it.

She ignored her cell phone for a full minute, before finally answering it. She tried not to sound like she had been crying. "Hello?"

"Sakuno-kun!" Oh, it was Eiji, her good male friend. She needed someone to talk to, and he was always understanding about these things. After all, he himself had been going out with his girlfriend, Sazuna for two years. They were so sweet together, even if Sazuna was a bit manly. Sakuno sniffed.

"Kikumaru-kun, Ryoma is in love with someone else."

She heard Eiji gasp loudly, and a clatter as he dropped the phone. She sniffled and started to braid her long, silken hair with her delicate fingers, her pink nailpolish glinting in the lamplight. Soon Eiji's cheerful voice came from the phone again.

"I never even knew Ochibi had an interest in Tomo-chan," He said.

Sakuno held back a sob. her small frame wracking. "It wasn't Tomo-chan. We're not even that good of friends." It was true. Her and Tomo had never even hung out or gotten ice cream or anything. All Tomo did was drag her around against her will. Sakuno hated Tomo, and all Tomo did to get Ryoma's attention. She almost trembled in rage.

Eiji gasped. "No way, nya! That can't be true! You guys are always hanging out! Wow." He paused. "Then who is it?"

Sakuno let loose a soul-tearing sob. "An-chan!"

She hung up the phone and cried. How could her best friend betray her?

"Why An-chan? I thought you liked Momo-sempai? Was that just farce? Oh, woe."

Moments later, Eiji ran into Sakuno's room, panting. He had run the whole way after his friend had hung up, panicked that something horrible had happened to her. He swooped down and gathered her lovingly into his strong arms. He petted her beautiful hair and whispered comforting words to her.

"It's ok Sakuno-kun. I'll be here. Don't let the mean old An-chan get you down."

Sakuno sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Kikumaru-kun. You always know how to cheer people up. By the way, how did you get in my house?"

"You're mom let me in." he explained.

She smiled at him the best she could. He patted her one last time on the head before leaving, explaining that he had run out without telling his parents and would be in trouble if he did not get home soon.

Sakuno fell asleep soon after Eiji left, clinging to her pillow, dried tear marks marring her otherwise porclin features.

-That is the end of chapter one! Please review and tell us what you think! We'll give you cookies!


	2. A New Friend

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis pout

As she woke the next morning, Sakuno rubbed her still sore eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock and gasped. She was going to be late! She rushed to get dressed, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

At the prestigious Seishun Gakuen morning practice was about to start. The regulars and non-regulars were just leaving the locker room when the boisterous power player of Seigaku noticed someone standing off to the side. The young man wore a crisp new uniform but Momo thought he looked more feminine than Fuji. Not that he would ever say Fuji looked feminine, he didn't have a death wish.

The newcomer glanced around the court, his eyes were a shade lighter than Momo's own, closer to a lavender than Momo's own raging violet. He had a small build, similar to Eiji or Fuji, and dark brown hair hanging just past his ears.

"Oy! Can I help you?" Momo asked.

"Um, I'm new here, I was looking for. . ." He glanced at a slip of paper in his hand, "Te-zoo-ka Kooni-mite-sue?" His thick accent butchered buchou's name, but Momo ignored it.

"He should be around here somewhere, probably ordering the freshman to run themselves to Nagasaki and back," he smiled warmly.

The other returned his smile and held out his hand, "My name's Toshiya Yuki."

"Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo," he shook the other's hand.

"Momoshiro," a stern voice said from behind them, they turned to see a stone-faced boy with golden hair.

"Buchou!" Momo rubbed the back of his neck, "Er, I was just telling the new kid where to find you."

"I believe I have been found, go to practice," Tezuka said coldly.

"Hai, Buchou!" Momo ran off.

"May I help you?" Tezuka turned to the other boy.

"I'm the transfer student from Germany, I was wondering if it was too late to join the tennis team," Yuki smiled.

"It's not," Tezuka motioned for him to follow and lead the way to Ryuuzaki-sensei's office, where he pulled a sheaf of paper out of a drawer and handed them to the newcomer.

Yuki waved his hands, "I already filled everything out and had them sent to the coach," he explained.

Tezuka put the papers back in and opened a nearby filing cabinet, "Name."

"Toshiya Yuki."

Tezuka flipped through and pulled out a folder, he sat down at the desk and opened the folder.

"Everything seems to be here," he flipped through the folder's contents, "Did you receive your practice clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Then go change and report to the courts," Tezuka said simply.

Sakuno arrived at the courts just in time to run into someone coming from her grandmother's office.

"Oof!"

"Ah! Gomen nasaii!" Sakuno bowed quickly.

"Dun worry about it," he smiled, "You okay?"

"H-hai, sempai" she bowed again.

"No need to be so formal," he smiled, "The name's Toshiya Yuki."

"H-hai, Toshiya-sempai," she stammered. She couldn't help but notice how pretty he was, almost prettier than Ryoma.

"Oy! Toshi-chan!" the boy blinked then suddenly realized he was the one being addressed.

"Uh, wouldn't 'Yuki' be easier?" he sweat-dropped.

"Ok then, Yuki-chan," Momo grinned.

"Oi, Momo, your too loud too early in the morning," Sakuno's heart skipped a beat.

"Shut up, Echizen," Momo grabbed the younger boy's hat and held it out of the other's reach.

Sakuno felt her eyes begin to sting, she took a step back.

"Uh, excuse me," she turned and fled in the direction of the girl's restroom.

"Are you okay?"

Sakuno jumped and saw the boy she had run into before coming towards her.

"Th-this is the girl's room!" she stuttered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Yuki blushed, "Er, I was just worried about you."

"I'm okay," Sakuno wiped her eyes.

"No your not," he leaned against the sink, "What's wrong?"

Sakuno looked down at her hands clenched on the sink, "It's nothing."

"Come on, you can trust me," he smiled.

"It's . . ." she felt oddly compelled to trust the smiling young man in front of her. He continued to smile warmly and Sakuno felt all her problems spilling out.

When she was done he smiled in a knowing manner, "From what I can tell, this Ryoma kid seems like a brat, you deserve someone who will at least remember your name."

Sakuno smiled slowly, "Arigato, Toshiya-sempai."

As they turned and left the bathroom, Sakuno felt as though some of the weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She may have lost Ryoma, but she had gained a new friend.

AN: We'd just like to apologize to anyone we offended. We are sorry! Just because we don't agree with yaoi doesn't mean we had the right to call it disgusting. Once again, we're so sorry –bow-


	3. Love on the Molecular Level

We don't own Prince of Tennis sadly

Inside the science lab, class was about to start. Miyuzaki Kokiko smiled as she walked into the room. Some people called her a geek but she couldn't help it if she just really liked science! All the numbers and compounds were just so interesting!

"Please take your seats," the teacher said. Kokiko sat in her seat, "Today we will assign your lab partners and begin our first lab."

Kokiko scanned the room. There were some people who didn't look like they liked the class very much; she hoped she didn't get paired with them. What would she do if she was with someone who didn't like science and made her do all the work!

She turned her attention back to the teacher when she heard her name. "Miyuzaki Kokiko will be paired with Inui Sadaharu."

She smiled at he boy who moved to sit next to her. He looked like he really liked science! How lucky!

"Hello!" she said, smiling warmly as he sat down.

"Hello," he said simply.

"I really like science, so I hope you do too!" she said. He merely nodded. She hesitated. Even if he did like science he was so hard to talk to!

"Um, Inui-kun, is it OK if I call you Inui-kun? You can call me Miyuzaki-chan of course!"

Inui nodded. "Ah. Yes, that will be fine." He then returned his attention to his notes. She let a frustrated sigh escape her pouty lips, then peeked over Inui's shoulder.

His notes were very detailed. Charts and graphs lined the margins, all in neat little boxes.

Yes, they would definitely get along.

"Um, Inui-kun, I'm going to go get the supplies, is that ok with you. He waved his hand absentmindedly, still focused on his notes. She walked to the front of the room and picked some slides and a microscope, then came back to the table. She set up some of the things.

Inui finally looked up. He looked down at the sheet.

"The structure of cheek cells." He read from the sheet. "Would you mind if we used yours? I'm just getting over a cold, so that could be bad."

Kokiko nodded.

"That's fine with me Inui-kun."

He took a toothpick from the supplies that she brought to the table in his hand.

"Open you're mouth please."

She did as she was told. He inserted the toothpick into her mouth and rubbed it lightly against the inside of her cheek. He blushed as he realized how lovely she was. Her skin was as pale and smooth looking as milk. Her eyes were large and a beautiful jade color, and went perfectly with her flowing sable hair.

He coughed lightly as he pulled away. He put a few drops of water on the slide and rubbed the cells into it. He added a drop of iodine and put the slipcover on. She watched, fascinated as he set it into the microscope. After turning a few knobs, he let her look into the lens.

"It's amazing. That's the building blocks of my mouth." She breathed out in a sigh of amazement. "May I take the notes?

"Of course." Inui visibly twitched. He wasn't used to letting other people take his notes for him. When she was finished, she handed them to him. He read them over. He nodded with approval.

"These are very good notes. And the picture you drew is almost exact." He was very pleased with his new lab partner.

Kokiko smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, humble. "I'm glad you think so. Your notes are beautiful compared to my chicken scratch." She busied herself with pulling out a strand of hair for the next slide, which called for a strand of hair. "Ow," she said. That hurt. Her scalp was kinda sensitive.

Inui looked concerned. "Are you alright? We could have used my hair." He gestured to his stylishly spiked hair, smiling at her for the first time. He couldn't help but notice that Miyuzaki's hair was very long and pretty- he couldn't wait to see it under a microscope.

The teacher walked over, arms crossed as she bent to examine their work. She drew back, a look of pleased surprise on her face. "You two work wonderfully well together. These notes and slides are impeccable!" She patted Inui on the back. "A match made in scientific heaven." She walked off after writing an A on their results.

Inui blushed. "That's highly embarrassing." He frowned. "I hope she didn't make you 100 uncomfortable." He pushed his pen around.

Kokiko shook her head. "It's fine."

Inui looked up surprised. "You…don't mind me?" Everyone usually hated him because he was scary. No one understood him and his research and need to improve his juices. Maybe he had finally found a friend- or even something more.

Kokiko put her hand on his shoulder. "I like you a lot, Inui-kun!" And she did. She had never met someone who liked science before… and he was kinda cute, too!

Inui blushed. "That is good."

The bell rang and they gathered up their things, smiling to each other as they left. Kokiko couldn't wait for her next class, and not just because she loved science.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for all your reviews! We appreciate them a lot!


	4. Secrets Secrets are No Fun

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! Atobe is on his way! Tee hee

Disclaimer: We don't own PoT, but we wish we did. Le sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, on the tennis courts, the new transfer student was impressing Tezuka immensly. His serves were fast, his returns were flawless. The crowd of normal tennis fangirls had increased, due to the fact that the rumor that a really cute transfer student had joined the team. One of the girls in the crowd gasped, covering her full lips with one small hand.

'He's like a more feminine version of Atobe! It must be him...' These thoughts raced through her mind, and she decided to talk to him after practice.

Later that day, as Yuki was walking out of the club room, he saw a girl waiting for him, small frame poised against the fence. She motioned him over. He ran a hand though his silky hair and sighed lightly. He was supposed to meet his cousin, and his cousin was not one who appreciated waiting.

"My name is Mitsurugi Chiyo. Its a pleasure to meet you." She bowed, her long dark purple hair shielding her expressive crimson eyes for a moment. "Uhm, I heard that Atobe's cousin was transferring here. He told me to be like, you're tourguide or something!"

Yuki blinked. "I assume you are his girlfriend?"

Chiyo gave him her most winning smile, "Yep!"

He smiled, "Pleased to meet you, Atobe has told me so much about you." He followed Chiyo when she motioned, walking easily beside her.

"So how do you like Seigaku so far?" she smiled up at him as he was a good foot taller than her.

"Its fun! A lot smaller than Hyoutei, but a lot more laid back," he told her, "And there is no chance of having a confrontation with Atobe for a position in the team."

"I can understand that. Transferring to a school and having to contend with your cousin on your first day would suck," she nodded, eyes wide with understanding.

"Yeah. I really look up to him. And Tezuka-buchou, to be able to keep up with him. So sugoi!" He sighed dramatically. Chiyo guessed this was a character trait of his, much like Atobe's face shielding tendency.

The arrived at the limo after a few moments. Chiyo flounced to the door, swinging it open carelessly and leaping in. "Atobe! I've missed you so!"

The normally distant teen patted her hair lightly, smiling softly. "I've missed you too dear."

That's when he noticed his cousin standing awkwardly at the door, unsure if he should enter or not. Atobe motioned for the other to climb in, which he did. When the door was closed, he told his driver to go to his mansion.

"And how was my adorable little cousin's first day of school?" Atobe questioned, sipping on his virgin daquiri.

"Ah, it was fine. The tennis players are all interesting." He coughed a bit, nervously. Atobe raised an eyebrow, amused.

"And why, may I ask, are you in a boy's uniform?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! dun dun dun! And yes, Yuki is a girl. It will all be explained in the next chapter! Sorry about the short chapter guys, we've been really busy with summer and girl scout outings, we'll try to get another, longer chapter out soon! please review!


	5. Ice Cream, Secret Scheme

AN: Thank you all for your reviews! And Flamers, we made yummy smores! 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis, just lots of plushies!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno, meanwhile, was on her way to get cheering up ice cream with her older sister, Sakura.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of better guys. I'm sure you will find someone," Sakura assured her little sister, patting her lightly on the head.

"You're just saying that because you have a great boyfriend," Sakuno pouted.

"No I'm not! You will find someone!"

They had reached the ice cream shop and slid into a booth.

"Saa! Sakura-chan!" Fuji leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, brushing her chestnut hair out of her face as he straightened, "Ah, and Sakuno too I see."

"I'm buying ice cream to cheer up Sakuno, her crush started dating someone else," Sakura smiled sweetly up at him, "Please, join us."

"Ah! Nii-san, you talk too much!" Sakuno blushed.

"Echizen?" Fuji smiled knowingly.

"NII-SAN!"

Sakura giggled, "That's right, Syuusuke. He started dating An recently."

"I know," Fuji patted Sakuno on the head consolingly, his voice filled with sympathy.

Just then the waitress arrived and asked for their order.

"I'll have a mocha sundae," Sakura turned to her little sister, "What would you like?"

"I'll have a hot fudge sundae, please," she smiled.

"One scoop of lube moo cookie dough and one of wasabi ice cream for me," Fuji grinned.

"You always order the strangest things, Syuusuke," Sakura stared lovingly into his eyes as the waitress left, her chocolate eyes captivating his own blue.

"I love exotic things, thats why I love you," Fuji purred. Sakura giggled.

Sakuno bit her lip, trying to hold in her tears. She remembered when she and Ryoma had used to flirt like this.

Fuji noticed her holding back her pain, he shared a glance with Sakura and she straightened.

"Don't worry! We'll . . . We'll find you a better guy!" Sakura said, pumping her fist determinedly.

Sakuno sniffled, "There is no one else, Ryoma was my everything!"

"I'm sure there is someone better! You're still young!" Fuji assured.

"He doesn't deserve you! You are too good for that tennis obsessed hamburger boy!" Sakura slammed her fist on the table.

"Saa, he is still my teammate," Fuji smiled.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright, sugar," Fuji said.

Sakuno buried her head in her hands, a few tears managing to leak from her clenched eyelids.

The ice cream arrived and Sakura did her best to comfort her sister.

"There, there, ust eat your ice cream, you will feel better!"

Fuji turned his head away from the two and scanned the people in the shop. As he watched Sengoku walked in and Fuji was suddenlt struck by an idea. He waited until Sakuno had gone to the bathroom to clean her self up before letting Sakura in on the secret.

"We should set your sister up with Dan from Yamabuki!" Fuji whispered conspiritorily.

"That's a great idea!" Sakura hugged him, "You always have the best ideas, Syuusuke!"

"I know," he smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry we haven't solved the cliffhanger yet, we still had a character to introduce and we felt we should touch on the original story with Sakuno. It will all come together eventually! Thank you all for reading! 


End file.
